<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>请不要轻言复仇 by babystevie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201049">请不要轻言复仇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystevie/pseuds/babystevie'>babystevie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystevie/pseuds/babystevie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千万别报复错了人<br/>黑盾&amp;白盾/ bucky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 请不要轻言复仇 1-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>请不要轻言复仇</p><p>《请不要轻言复仇》</p><p>1<br/>
史蒂芬在深秋时分抵达这所孤儿院。<br/>
伦敦的秋季总是太早，亦太匆忙。树叶一夜间就枯黄了，随着湿凉的风吹得沙沙作响。孤儿院的前院积了薄薄一层落叶，史蒂芬站在上面。刚满十岁的他穿着一件破旧衬衫和过于宽松的牛仔裤。他没有行李箱或者背包，他两手空空，了无家当。<br/>
孤儿院的小孩子有二十几个，大都不满十岁，围成一排好奇的盯着新来的大哥哥。他是个很好看的大哥哥，眼睛蓝的像海，头发是阳光的颜色，就是过于瘦小了。瘦小的不像是十岁，倒像是只有五六岁。<br/>
“一定好欺负。”有人说起悄悄话，打破沉静。<br/>
史蒂芬置若罔闻，径直绕过那群孩子，走向院长的办公室。他的背影在秋色中更清瘦了，仿佛一阵风就能把他给吹倒。太小的孩子还不懂，而有点意识的孩子们互相看了一眼，咧嘴一笑。他们又找到一个新跑腿了。<br/>
史蒂芬是孤儿院年纪最大的孩子，身体却偏偏不好，新病旧病交替着发作。院长觉得他大概都撑不到被领养的那天，这不禁让院长觉得失望——也许孤儿院是个为孩子们谋福利的地方，可是他们的资源太缺乏了，他需要更好更耀眼的孩子。<br/>
而且年纪太大的孩子，也养不熟。<br/>
所以当可想而之的欺凌发生时，院长选择闭上了一只眼睛。这一天当孩子们在食堂领饭，史蒂芬的热汤还没端到手上，就被人抢走了。<br/>
他抬眼，看见了九岁的Billy。<br/>
“反正你也活不了多久，这些热汤就不要浪费。”Billy比史蒂芬高出一个头，趾高气扬。他身体特别壮，是孤儿院的孩子王，孩子们都听他的。<br/>
史蒂芬看了他一眼，没什么特别反应，只是说：“还给我。”<br/>
Billy笑了，将热汤高高举起。距离他们不远处已经围了几个孩子，他觉得自己可威风了。“现在它是我的热汤。你抢得到我才给你。”<br/>
史蒂芬点点头。没有再说话。<br/>
下一秒他已经放下盛了通心粉的盘子，握紧拳头，对准Billy的脸，挥了上去。<br/>
这场架称不上公平，Billy实在是太壮了。更何况他还有帮手，总在一旁偷袭史蒂芬。很快史蒂芬就被打得嘴角见了血，脸上脖子上都是吓人的瘀青，看样子几个星期都不会消。<br/>
他一次次被推倒在地，一次次挣扎着爬起来。<br/>
Billy大笑，周围不太懂事的小朋友就跟着笑。有人在背后揣了史蒂芬一脚，他努力爬起来的姿势一僵。有血滴到石灰地上。金色脑袋一动不动了十数秒，随即他的手指一根根弯曲，化成拳头撑在两侧，抬起头，站了起来。<br/>
他颤颤巍巍的对Billy挥拳头。Billy全然没有当一回事。史蒂芬的拳头并不是那么疼。高个子男孩自己握了一个拳，蓄满力量，向史蒂芬的鼻子攻击。<br/>
他的拳头却被人包住了。<br/>
Billy微低头。<br/>
七岁的James也很高，只比Billy矮了一点。他的力气很大，他的笑容也很大。<br/>
“只是一碗汤。Billy，你想喝，我给你我的。”<br/>
James指指不远处的长桌上，那里多出了一碗汤。<br/>
James有一头漂亮的棕色头发，还有浅浅的绿色眼睛，像一对祖母绿宝石。他笑起来很好看，孤儿院里的孩子们都喜欢他。<br/>
Billy收回拳头，眯起眼睛：“你为什么要帮他？他谁都不理，摆明不想交朋友。”<br/>
孩子们纷纷点头。有几次James在走廊上碰见史蒂芬，对他打招呼，他也没有理会。James眨眨眼，摇头：“只是一碗汤，没什么大不了的。别惊动院长，他讨厌有人打架。”<br/>
James跳开两步，端起自己还冒着热气的汤，递给Billy。<br/>
孩子群散开之后，史蒂芬扶着墙，慢慢走到自己的角落。他的那碗汤已经在打斗中洒了一地。桌子上的通心粉也已经凉了。<br/>
史蒂芬看来并不在意。金发的少年举起叉子，一口一口吃着没有味道的午饭。<br/>
“要擦擦吗？”身旁响起清脆的声音。<br/>
史蒂芬望着眼前的湿毛巾，隔了一会，才抬手接了过来。James笑吟吟的坐在史蒂芬对面。他微喘着气，显然是刚刚从厕所的热水龙头跑回来，因为毛巾是热的。<br/>
史蒂芬将脸上干了的血迹擦去，垂着眼：“谢谢你。我会洗好了还你。”<br/>
James耸耸肩，看样子对毛巾并不大在乎。“你打不过Billy的。为什么还要一次一次站起来，就不肯服个软呢。他只是很爱面子，要知道在你之前他可是唯一的金发孩子。”<br/>
史蒂芬依旧低着头吃饭，过了一会放下叉子，说：“跑也没用的。下次他还会来，他只是在试探我的底线。”<br/>
James想了想，觉得有道理。他嘴边依然挂着笑容，向史蒂芬凑过去。<br/>
史蒂芬下意识往后退，却听见James孩童稚嫩的声音道：“你真棒，在你来之前，根本没有人敢对抗Billy。你比他们所有人加起来都要勇敢。”<br/>
James的脸离自己近了一些，史蒂芬睫毛颤了颤，不自觉抬头。淡淡的阳光透过窗子照进食堂，将James沐浴在灿烂秋色中。<br/>
史蒂芬望进那双清澈的绿色眼睛，又别开了眼。<br/>
很快Billy证实了史蒂芬说的话。他带领自己的小团队，找各种机会找金发小个子的茬。<br/>
史蒂芬有一项很了不起的才能，就是他懂得素描。孤儿院没有很好的画画用具，只有简单的纸笔和一盒旧蜡笔。<br/>
史蒂芬总是在独自一人坐在枫树下，描绘远方火红的晚霞。<br/>
Billy将旧蜡笔弄坏后，史蒂芬只剩下自己的几根铅笔。但是Billy很快打上了铅笔的主意。当史蒂芬看见Billy折断自己的最后一根铅笔，他再次举起了拳头。<br/>
两人在院子里进行一面倒的打斗。史蒂芬依旧不是Billy的对手。可他不服软。<br/>
不管多疼，不管挨了几次揍，他就是不服软。<br/>
这次打得厉害了，史蒂芬的眼睛肿得老大。不知是谁怕闹得严重了，跑去找院长。Billy远远看见院长的身影，连忙一翻滚起身，飞一般的跑开了。等院长姗姗来迟，枫树下只余站立不稳，满脸是伤的史蒂芬，还有身边议论纷纷的孩子们。<br/>
院长看史蒂芬，厉声道：“你是孤儿院最大的孩子。你不树立榜样，反而这样不学好。史蒂芬，我一开始就跟你说过，孤儿院严禁打斗，你这是明知故犯。”<br/>
史蒂芬并不回答，只是冷冷望着院长。<br/>
有一个清脆的声音响起，听起来不太开心：“这不是史蒂芬的错，是Billy不停的欺负他。Billy折断了史蒂芬所有的画笔！”James推开前面想挡住他的孩子，挺着胸脯走到院长身前。<br/>
院长咳了一声：“Billy呢？”<br/>
James大声道：“他看见您往这边来，跑了！”<br/>
院长又问：“那你亲眼看见他折断史蒂芬的画笔了？”<br/>
James摇头，想想又道：“可一定就是Billy做的。”<br/>
七岁的James总觉得还应该说些什么。他抬头说：“Billy总是带人找史蒂芬的茬。”<br/>
院长哼了一声：“我来的时候可没有看见Billy，只有史蒂芬一个人满身的伤，显然参与打斗。你们谁都没看见Billy折断史蒂芬的画笔，怎么能一口咬定就是他做的？可史蒂芬触犯规矩是千真万确。”<br/>
他回头，金发的少年站在树下，并不为自己辩解，只是目光依旧冷的吓人。从院长第一眼见史蒂芬他就非常不喜欢少年的这个目光。说是倔强，可倔强也分冷热。<br/>
James的倔强是暖的，热的。史蒂芬的倔强却毫无温度。<br/>
院长指向史蒂芬：“你去阁楼呆着，三天不要出来，三天没有饭菜。反省清楚我为什么要罚你。”<br/>
史蒂芬还未做出反应，James倒气的红了脸，又说不出哪里不对：“这不公平！您应该惩罚Billy！”<br/>
院长厉声道：“James！你站在这里，罚站四小时，不准吃晚饭！”<br/>
临近深秋，温度很低，这年伦敦又是多风。阁楼的窗子有裂痕，风从缝隙吹进，史蒂芬没有被子，只能缩在墙角，将头埋进膝盖里。<br/>
这是第三天夜里了。<br/>
外头不知何时下起了秋雨。飘飘泼泼，有些吹打在史蒂芬的身上，很凉。他张开嘴咬住自己的拳头，隔了一会又咬住自己破旧衬衫下摆的衣角。他饿得发疯，也冷得发疯。<br/>
史蒂芬觉得自己也许真的快死了。迷迷糊糊间他听见有人在砸窗子。雨声中史蒂芬不确定是不是自己的幻觉。直到砸窗声再次响起，更响了一些。<br/>
为了防止史蒂芬逃脱，窗子是被封死的。砸窗的人显然也知道，每一下都对准了窗子本来的裂缝。终于在十几下之后，窗户被砸开了。<br/>
史蒂芬就在下雨的夜里看见James吃力的爬在窗外。<br/>
漂亮的James被雨淋的湿透了，平时翘起的头发都贴在脸上，看起来有些滑稽。他也很难张开眼，只是尽量保持平衡，踏在外面的坏掉的暖气口，对史蒂芬伸出手。<br/>
他的手上是一袋冷掉的通心粉。<br/>
史蒂芬冲上去，一把抢过来拼命塞进嘴里，连咀嚼都顾不上，只是吞咽。James不知从哪里又变出了杯子，接了一会雨递给史蒂芬。那是水。他将近三天没有喝水了。史蒂芬抢过水杯将水往肚子里灌。James依旧带着他大大的笑容，却很安静的看他吃。<br/>
从头到尾这个比史蒂芬还小的孩子只说了一句话。<br/>
他说：“别吃的太急，别噎着了。”<br/>
史蒂芬觉得自己的眼睛红了。<br/>
他想把James拉进屋子里，James却摇头：“我出来太久会被发现的，到时候你又要遭殃了。明天你就能出来了，我还给你留了汤。”<br/>
说到这里棕发的少年噤噤鼻子打了一个喷嚏。<br/>
史蒂芬突然发现James的手在冰冷的雨水中却是滚烫的。他想起James为了维护自己被罚了四个小时的站。<br/>
“为什么帮我？”史蒂芬努力眨眼，可是还是红了眼眶。<br/>
James摇头：“你本来就没有错。院长只是不喜欢你。他大概觉得Billy能卖个好价钱。”<br/>
史蒂芬看了少年一会，红着眼睛说：“可你发烧了。”<br/>
James蛮不在乎：“你那么瘦，又都是病，还敢跟Billy对抗。我这算什么呢，我已经觉得好多了。”他在雨幕中对史蒂芬展露了一个孩子天真地笑。<br/>
James成为了史蒂芬在孤儿院的第一个朋友。<br/>
将近秋末时孤儿院来了几位牧师修女，在后院临时修建了一座小教堂，向孤儿们传教。James喜欢去听福音。很多孩子只把圣经的典故当作故事听，而James相比之下虔诚许多。牧师送了他一本新约的圣经，James已经读到路加福音第六章。<br/>
清早，当孩子们都走光之后，牧师会低声给James朗读福音。<br/>
“我们要慈悲，像我们的父慈悲一样。”（新约。路6：36）<br/>
史蒂芬没有进过教堂。他会在途径教堂的石板路静坐，手中是画纸与James的铅笔。金发少年微低着头，轻动手指，画板上慢慢形成一个雨夜中灿烂的笑容。<br/>
少年的蓝色眼睛渐渐温软。<br/>
枫树最后一片叶子落下，当James终于读完了路加福音，史蒂芬被人领养了。<br/>
领养史蒂芬的人坐在黑色长车里，看不清面貌。<br/>
风雨飘摇，有人替史蒂芬打开伞，护送金发少年上车。史蒂芬在车内回头，James手握着圣经，站在孤儿院的台阶上，正对他挥手再见。<br/>
史蒂芬在心底承诺，很快就回来把James接走，离开这个孤荒凄冷的地方。<br/>
一星期后，孤儿院逃进恐怖组织，警方围剿不果，一时失误纵成火灾，全院被夷为平地。</p><p>2<br/>
George揉揉棕发少年的脑袋。“你是唯一的生还者。”<br/>
James抱着他的圣经，脸色苍白，似乎终于知道怕了。“因为我当时在石板路尽头的小教堂里。只有我一个。我在祈祷。”<br/>
银发老人叹气，低头望着七岁的男孩。“孩子，你在祈祷什么？”<br/>
James低头，不确定答案在这时是不是合适。“我在祈祷能被领养。我想离开孤儿院。”孩子难过又惊慌的抬头：“我只是想有个家，我不想任何人受到伤害，我不想孤儿院被烧。那里还有我的朋友。”<br/>
“这不是你的错。”George弯身，与James并齐目光。银发老人有孩子难以察觉的一丝哀痛，就在眼底。<br/>
“如果非要怪的话，只能怪我。”<br/>
James苍白着脸瞪着他，将圣经抱的更紧些了。<br/>
George想到烧成灰烬的孤儿院，那里有二十几个孩子。他从不曾怀疑过自己不是个好人——他是个生意人，生意人大都不是好人。可这一天他认知到，自己大错特错。若不是他为了赚钱惹上恐怖组织，与警方对上，也许那些孤儿们都不会死。<br/>
一切就是那么机缘巧合，他或许是无心，但孩子们因他死了。<br/>
“James。”George尽量让自己听来温和一些。<br/>
他妻子早亡，没有孩子，不懂得怎么同一个只有七岁大的男孩说话。<br/>
“如果我做错过一件事，错的离谱，你会原谅我吗？给我一次赎罪的机会。”<br/>
棕发男孩望了George一会，有些迷茫的点头。<br/>
他说了一句话，稚嫩的童声回荡在空荡房间里。“我们要慈悲，像我们的父慈悲一样。”<br/>
George拥抱住James，对他说：“谢谢你给我这个机会。让我来实现你的愿望吧。我很乐意你能做我的儿子。我要做一个崭新的人，你也要做一个崭新的人。”<br/>
大生意人George Barnes在收手退休那一年收养了独子Bucky Barnes。没有人清楚Bucky的来历，George视他为己出，对他倾其父爱，宠溺非常，旁人自是不敢多问。<br/>
若是去问Bucky，漂亮的少年也只是摇摇头，略过不谈。<br/>
George虽然退休了，可早年累计的财富非常可观，能供他与Bucky过非常优越的生活。Bucky也不负他所望，各方面都很优秀。他小时候就是个善良又好看的孩子，等正式上学接受教育，他学习的能力也很强。也许不是数一数二的尖子生，但从小到大，成绩也都相当不错。初中毕业那年，Bucky幸运的以擦边分数线的成绩，考进了一所非常著名的贵族高校。George自然乐得支付学费，唯一遗憾仅是这所高校是私立，需要长期住校。<br/>
幸而Bucky不是特别贪玩的性子，放假时总会回家陪伴George，不至于老人一个太孤单。<br/>
高中的最后一年Bucky才跟Steve Rogers说了第一句话。<br/>
他并不认识Steve Rogers，对他却早有耳闻。<br/>
Rogers家亦是生意家族，贸易做的很在行，业界几乎独大。独子Steve Rogers继承了父亲的聪慧与母亲的外貌，金发蓝眼，高挑健壮，从高中第一年就总是在各个角落被告白。他的出身很好，但贵在谦厚平和，从不骄纵，反倒乐善好施，会自动自发组织一些慈善活动。Bucky也参加过几个，但两人并无沟通。<br/>
初秋的天气，阳光很好，草地青绿。<br/>
Bucky刚刚打完了一场篮球赛，浑身的汗。这一年他把头发稍微留长了，打球时不方便就用皮绳扎起来。他拎着水瓶，粗喘着气，踏过草坪走向宿舍。他与朋友约了要去吃饭，不过在这之前需要回家换身衣服，把运动鞋放下，再洗个澡。<br/>
路过小池塘时他意识到自己踩到了不是草坪的东西。Bucky低头。<br/>
那是一幅铅笔素描，就勾勒着小池塘。唯一的区别是这幅素描上多了一只在岸边钓鱼的小猫。小猫伸着猫爪，爪握鱼竿，猫眼专注。塘中一片宁静，水无波澜，不知有鱼否。池塘边的植物也画很细，有狗尾草，大片的芦苇，还有莲叶。<br/>
其中一片睡莲它开花了。重瓣无声盛开，纯粹洁白。<br/>
Bucky望了一眼池塘中的花朵，再看看素描上的花。显然画的很好，连花瓣的弧度都很精准，如果此时没有沾着自己泥泞的脚印的话。<br/>
Bucky弯身捡起素描。画的右下角有一个署名缩写S.R。他正寻思着该怎么办——如果拿去挂失的话自己的脚印要如何处理？如果当作没有看见那画指不定还会被吹到别的地方。若是拿回宿舍，他又不知道怎么将脚印消除。<br/>
池塘小径有脚步声。Bucky抬头，看见了Steve Rogers踏着阳光走向他。<br/>
Steve Rogers身形健壮高挑。他穿着很普通的T恤，肌肉被均匀的包裹。Bucky注意到Steve手中的画板。他低头看了看手中的铅笔画，迟疑的迎向Steve。<br/>
“这是你的画？”Bucky将素描展开，面向Steve。<br/>
金发青年瞄了一眼画，抬起眼睛微笑：“这是我的画。我回宿舍路上发现不见了一张，沿途寻找，没想到被你捡到了。”<br/>
Steve有一双很好看的蓝色眼睛，Bucky没有仔细看过，这次离得近了看他的眼睛，让他想起天空的颜色。清朗的，干净的天空。<br/>
Bucky有一些意外。<br/>
Steve是个理科生，偶尔会代表学校参加一些竞赛。他块头又那么大，Bucky知道Steve是校橄榄球队的队长。他快速的打量了Steve的肌肉，若不是他亲口承认，Bucky还以为他的大部分时间都呆在健身房里。<br/>
棕发青年有些难为情，指了指画：“真好看。可惜被我踩到了。睡莲上有了一个脚印。抱歉。如果你要这画有用，我会想办法把我的脚印消除。”<br/>
Steve顺着Bucky的目光看见脚印，微微一怔，却丝毫没有生气的样子。<br/>
“没关系。我本来也是随意画画。再说画掉了也没注意到，是我的问题，是我应该道歉，让你平添烦恼还得等我。”<br/>
Steve顿了顿，似乎有些迟疑：“如果你——你是在等我的话。”<br/>
Bucky‘噢’了一声，低下头去。<br/>
他看见画上的小猫，睁着漂亮的猫眼睛，认真地盯着池塘水面。<br/>
Bucky觉得有意思：“为什么要画一只小猫在钓鱼？池塘边并没有猫。”<br/>
Steve伸出手指，碰碰画上的猫耳朵，唇边有微笑：“我的素描不管画的哪里，都有这只猫咪。有时它在看书，有时它在睡觉，有时它在打篮球，有时它在上课。”<br/>
“打篮球，上课？”Bucky忍不住笑了。“这是你的猫？”<br/>
Steve摇摇头：“我没有猫。”<br/>
“噢。”Bucky见那猫咪画的实在传神，好奇的问：“那么它有名字吗？”<br/>
一阵微风拂过，纸面波动，画上的猫仿佛跟着动了动。<br/>
有一小段时间，Bucky没有等到回答。他抬头。<br/>
午后的阳光很好，穿透树荫落在Steve鲜明的轮廓上。Bucky注意到Steve的脸微微的发红。这个金发的大个子显得有些腼腆。<br/>
Bucky挠挠头。“不方便说？没事，我也只是随口一问。”<br/>
他微笑。那是Bucky擅长的明亮笑容，非常漂亮，将画递还给Steve。<br/>
他想他蹉跎的时间有一些久，他需要尽快回到宿舍冲凉换下衣服。浑身是被风吹干的汗使他觉得有一点不舒服。<br/>
他转过身。<br/>
“Bucky。”Steve在他的身后叫住了他，声音透着一丝紧张。<br/>
Bucky迈出的脚步停了。他慢慢的转过身面向Steve，绿眼睛沾染了困惑。“你说什么？”<br/>
Steve沉默几秒，而后小声道：“猫的名字是Bucky。”<br/>
Bucky愣住。<br/>
棕发的漂亮青年想了一会，指指自己。“我也叫Bucky，你——你知道吗？”<br/>
Steve好像不再腼腆了。青年深吸一口气，盯着Bucky：“我知道。”<br/>
那是他们第一次交谈，就在一个美丽的，初秋的午后。那天的阳光很好，Steve的眼睛使Bucky想起无云的蓝天。<br/>
毕业典礼上Steve在礼堂里弹奏了一首钢琴曲。<br/>
他演奏的是《斯卡伯勒集市》的钢琴谱曲。这首歌本是英国的民谣，不知从何时起广泛在毕业典礼上被咏唱。Steve平日穿着舒适随意，重在整洁，可在毕业典礼上也不得不换上黑色的礼服。<br/>
Bucky在台下望着的Steve。微暗的舞台灯光围绕他，他的金发头发格外耀眼。Steve不论做什么，不管擅长与否，他总是非常认真，专赴精力去完成。比如画一幅画，就算只是简单的一朵花，他也会认真小心的对待它。比如弹奏一首已经练了十数次的曲子，他依旧用心。从Bucky的角度他只能看清Steve的侧脸。他的五官称得上英俊，尽管Bucky总是嘲笑他严肃的像个小老头。<br/>
有那么一刻Bucky明白了，为什么Steve那么受女孩子的欢迎。<br/>
Steve走出后台的彩排间，发现Bucky在那里等他。<br/>
其他应届生都在侧翼排队等候上台领取毕业证，走廊上有那么几秒只有两个人。<br/>
Bucky双臂抱胸对Steve扬扬眉头：“真帅，而且你弹得棒极了。”<br/>
Steve抬起右手，松松自己的领结。<br/>
他走到Bucky面前，望着那个漂亮的笑容，呼出一口气：“Bucky，你都不知道我有多紧张。我向来不擅长这个。”<br/>
Bucky碰了碰Steve金色的头发，顺从的由Steve伸出手抱住自己。“Steve，如果你愿意，你能擅长做任何事。”<br/>
尽管他有时有些不服气，Bucky却知道，自己说的没有错。<br/>
大一的第三学期，商学院的Peggy Carter对Steve告白。<br/>
这一年他们的交集很多，除了同在商学院上课之外，Steve和Peggy的成绩都非常好，经常会代表学校参加一些活动。<br/>
Peggy相貌姣好，性格开朗，善解人意，敢作敢当，是Steve很欣赏的朋友。<br/>
她在一个活动结束的夜晚，当商学院里只剩两个尖子生善后时，红着脸对Steve说出喜欢。Steve面对突如其来的告白非常意外——当然其实Bucky并不意外。<br/>
有很多迹象都表明Peggy的心动，只是Steve在感情上总是慢一拍。<br/>
Bucky刚上完最后一堂机械工程课，来到商学院想跟Steve一同回家，就撞见了这一幕。他看见Steve显得有一点不知所措。<br/>
而这份无助只持续了片刻，便化作的温和的，坚决地拒绝。<br/>
“抱歉Peggy。”Steve轻轻挣开Peggy的手，向后退。“如果我作了什么令你误会，是我的错。我不可能接受你，因为我有喜欢的人了。”<br/>
这就是Steve，尽管是一个十足的拒绝，他也能说得如此委婉却分明，并且还要承担一半的责任。<br/>
看得出来Steve把Peggy当作很好的朋友，因为他蓝色的眼睛中带着一点惋惜。<br/>
他很清楚过了这晚，无论如何他也不能再跟Peggy像以往般合作无间。<br/>
Peggy是个懂事得体的姑娘。<br/>
她在夜色中笑了笑，没有将难过外露，只是道：“我想被你喜欢的人一定很幸运。”<br/>
Steve也笑了。<br/>
他摇头。“不。幸运的是我。因为我的生命中有他。”<br/>
那天晚上，当他们回到宿舍，Steve在Bucky去洗澡的时候关上宿舍的灯，点燃了他找到的蜡烛，插在生日蛋糕上。<br/>
Bucky二十岁生日当晚，Steve向他告白了。<br/>
已经过了午夜。宿舍中安静的一点声音都没有。<br/>
月光透过窗子，在烛火之间洒上一层微凉。Bucky湿漉漉的从浴室出来，才刚换好衣服，眼前是耀眼的蜡烛和Steve紧张不安的蓝色目光。<br/>
他并不特别惊讶——也许当他们交谈的第一天，当他知道Steve曾经画过半年的猫咪叫做Bucky，他就有预感，眼前的情景会在某一刻发生。<br/>
Bucky缓缓走到Steve身边。“你喜欢我多久了，Steve？”<br/>
Steve专注看着Bucky。刚洗澡后的Bucky头发顺从的贴在两颊，看起来乖乖的，让他想起自己曾经素描过的小猫。“久得你不会相信，Bucky。”<br/>
“那为什么现在表白，而不是更早或是更晚？”<br/>
Steve认真听完Bucky的问题，低声回答：“因为今天Peggy对我告白了。”<br/>
烛火中Bucky的绿色眼睛闪闪发亮，像一对纯粹的祖母绿宝石。<br/>
Steve似乎有一点犹豫，也有一点紧张。<br/>
他小心翼翼的，将Bucky的手握住，拢在手心里。“我才意识到，我喜欢你已经这样久了，Bucky。如果Peggy能对我告白，如果她只认识我不到一年便有这样的勇气，我虽然不如她，可我也不能这样的——”<br/>
Steve轻轻呼出一口气：“这样的害怕被你拒绝。”<br/>
因为怕拒绝，所以可以驻守好朋友的阵营，一年一年。直到他意识到，如果Peggy可以有勇气，自己为什么不能有？如果自己的身边会出现Peggy，那么也许Bucky身边也会出现一个光彩照人的女孩子。<br/>
也许叫Clara，也许叫Jennifer，也许叫Natasha。<br/>
Bucky微低着头。他看见自己的手被轻轻握在Steve手心。他和Steve曾经玩笑的掰过手腕，可他不记得Steve的手有这样安心温暖的温度。想握着，想被握着，不松开。<br/>
他看了一会，突然笑了，抽开自己的手。<br/>
“蜡烛要溶尽了，蛋糕都不能吃了，Punk。”<br/>
Bucky将蜡烛吹熄，房间陷入黑暗，只余月色。<br/>
黑暗中他没有看Steve的表情，可长久的沉默足以让Bucky知道Steve在努力调整。<br/>
隔了半响，Bucky听见一个强作无事轻快，却依然难掩失落的声音。“抱歉，Bucky。我下楼给你买一个新的蛋糕好么。是我的错。”<br/>
身后传来同样强作轻快却沉重得要命的脚步。<br/>
Bucky扬起嘴唇，回身拉住Steve的手腕。<br/>
“Steve，你记得我曾说过，如果你愿意，你能擅长做任何事？”<br/>
Steve没有回答，而Bucky也不需要他的回答。棕发的年轻人在黑暗中顺着月光，轻轻碰上Steve的脸。<br/>
他好像能听见Steve一瞬间快起来的心跳声。<br/>
“我听见Peggy对你告白了。那一刻我告诉自己，今晚是我的生日。我不能再等了，再等你就会被别人抢走的。我希望能在我的生日，贪婪的要求一个太美好的生日礼物。我要对你告白。结果——”<br/>
Bucky‘噗哧’笑了，捏捏Steve的脸：“结果连告白你都要捷足先登。”<br/>
“你说你是不是个混蛋？”<br/>
Bucky依旧没有等到Steve的回答。<br/>
可在柔柔月色下他等到了Steve低头，薄荷味道的一个吻。二十岁之前的Bucky最喜欢研究机械，喜欢打篮球，有时也会去跳舞。<br/>
二十岁之后的Bucky多了两样喜爱的事——与爱人Steve接吻，与爱人Steve做爱。</p><p>3<br/>
George死的时候，眼睛都没有合上。<br/>
子弹正中眉心，他眼皮甚至都没来得及合上。他去世后，除了过去生意往来的一些朋友，只有Bucky一个亲人。<br/>
葬礼举行在隆冬的伦敦郊外墓园。<br/>
出席葬礼的人并不多，George的晚年期间已经刻意淡化了许多交际。他时常跟Bucky开玩笑，也许很快他会在苏格兰买一座养蜂场，做一个勤奋的养蜂人，与蜜蜂为伴。<br/>
Bucky沉默站在墓碑旁，望着黑色棺木缓缓下沉，被湿泞泥涂掩埋。<br/>
牧师一手握牛皮圣经，另一只手握着一根点燃的白色蜡烛，低声轻吟：“That which belongs to the fellowship and love； That which belongs to the circle remains with us. The wheel turns, as light is the day, so he has passed into the night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our friend.”<br/>
“O blessed, spirit, we bid your farewell. Amen.”牧师低头，吹熄了盈弱的烛火。<br/>
Bucky就站在牧师身后。<br/>
他慢慢走上前，弯身在墓碑前献上一束白色玫瑰。而后他抬起身，长久盯着George的坟墓，沉默着，不发一语，绿色眼睛暗淡的如同一汪风暴前的水。<br/>
Steve轻步上前，献上他的白色百合花。他握住Bucky的手。<br/>
“Bucky。”Steve的手指与他紧扣。“It’ll be alright. I promise.”<br/>
Bucky似乎才回过神来。他转头。<br/>
清早有晨露，有些凝结在Steve的金色头发上。Steve穿着一件黑色的大衣。Bucky记得这件衣服，那是他与Steve曾一起挑选的。他又看向Steve的眼睛，像看见了记忆中最清的天空。这一双蓝色眼睛此刻注满了爱意与担忧。<br/>
Bucky不知道为什么他脑海中想到了这么多无关的细节。他的脑子乱成一团。<br/>
上一次他这样混乱，好像是许多许多年前，当他从教堂的石板路往回走，只看见火光成灾。<br/>
Bucky扯了扯嘴角，回身对George的好友们握手，答谢慰问。<br/>
他有义务这么做，也没有人别人会这么做，因为他是George的儿子。<br/>
回程路上，Bucky叫Steve在伦敦的钟塔下停下车子。<br/>
时候尚早，又是冬季，天气阴冷。清早的钟塔没几位游客。Bucky握着Steve的手，一步一步爬到钟塔最上层的天台，就在大钟下方。他只穿了黑色的西装，外套落在车里。<br/>
Steve望了一眼天色，将自己的大衣脱下，披在Bucky身上。<br/>
Bucky走到栏杆处往下看。<br/>
从这里隐约能看见伦敦眼，国会山庄，还有一面的泰晤士河。冬天的伦敦有雾。一层白雾笼罩水面，什么都看不透彻。<br/>
“我第一次来到伦敦， George就带我来到这里。那时我只有七岁，从这上面往下看，看到好多房子和人，那时候我以为，我看到了整个世界。”<br/>
Bucky的手指沿着栏杆慢慢往左。<br/>
“我就站在你的位置，Steve。那天一直在下雨。我看得兴起，突然打了一声响雷，我记得很清楚，我吓得尖叫一声躲进George的怀里。他抱着我，不断给我说笑话，直到我不再那么害怕为止。”<br/>
Bucky轻轻道：“那一刻我告诉自己，他就是我的父亲。真正的父亲。”<br/>
Steve的大衣下只穿着一件灰色毛衣。<br/>
他似乎并不觉得冷，只是轻声道：“Bucky。这对你来说太突然了，我知道。我会陪伴你，我不会让你一个人。”<br/>
一只灰鸽飞到了栏杆上，它胖乎乎的，睁着眼睛瞪Bucky，摇摇摆摆的在Bucky手边走。Bucky垂着眼，看了一会鸽子的翅膀，没有抬头。<br/>
“Steve。”他说。“我不能让父亲死的不明不白。”<br/>
棕发的年轻人抬眼。薄雾里他的绿色眼瞳渐渐变得坚定。“我要报仇。”<br/>
Steve比Bucky高出半个头，从高处望着Bucky。<br/>
金发青年没有说话。<br/>
他表情沉静，听见Bucky这四个坚决的字，过了片刻，缓缓问：“你要怎么给他报仇？”<br/>
Bucky伸出手指。他的手指白皙，节骨分明，非常秀丽好看。灰鸽好奇的踩上去。<br/>
他道：“警方告诉我。这不是一起意外。他是被人买凶杀死的。干净利落，连子弹都没有留下。他们要花好大的气力，给死去的George做上三次的MRI才能推断出子弹型号以及开枪手法。他是被九头蛇的枪手Crossbone杀死的。”<br/>
Steve静静听Bucky的话，只在末了低声说：“Bucky，这个世界有两面。一面是光明安全的，一面是漆黑危险的。你不要越界。”<br/>
Bucky微微笑了。<br/>
即使在这样的一个阴郁天气，在模糊一切视线的薄雾中，他的笑容依旧漂亮。<br/>
“我知道，你很快毕业了。你要去家族的企业实习。你的成绩一直很好，谁都知道Steve Rogers是Rogers家族满意的继承人。你说的对，你的这一面是光明的，但是你身上没有背负血仇。”<br/>
Bucky转身，微抬头面向爱人。“我申请了休学，报考了警校。”<br/>
Steve皱起他的眉头。他总显得严肃，尤其皱眉时。<br/>
橄榄球队员们总说，每当队长皱眉，就是你要挨训遭殃的时候了。<br/>
“Bucky, 九头蛇是英国最大的黑帮组织之一。我不清楚George跟他们有什么过节，可Bucky，你这样做太危险了。”<br/>
Bucky点头：“我知道。”<br/>
他抽回自己的手。灰鸽扑扇翅膀飞走。<br/>
到了整点，古老的大钟缓慢的敲响‘铛——铛——’，钟声回荡在苏醒的伦敦城。泰晤士河上水汽袅袅，白色晨雾挥散不去，包裹住Bucky。<br/>
他握紧Steve的手，将头埋进Steve的脖颈。<br/>
那里有些凉，Bucky知道因为Steve的大衣在自己身上。<br/>
“我知道。但是我要报仇。我要做优秀的警察，我不会停下来，直到我将九头蛇所有人绳之以法。”Steve的眉头随着Bucky的每一个字越来越深，很难想象一个年轻人会有这样严肃的表情。他理解Bucky的愤怒，可即便沉稳如Steve也会感到害怕担忧。<br/>
为所爱的人。<br/>
“Bucky——”Steve开口，但下一秒Bucky抬头，微掂脚尖，在迷雾中吻上Steve的唇。</p><p>4<br/>
Bucky在苏格兰场缉毒小组出的第三个任务中邂逅了史蒂芬。<br/>
他临时转入警校后，行事机灵又勤奋，很快就受到了重用。Bucky大概是警校中最不惧危险的那位学生，三番四次申请加入缉毒组，要协助调查英国最大地下组织——九头蛇。<br/>
九头蛇一直规模不小，近几年更是几乎垄断了北海的贩毒生意。<br/>
自从George去世后Bucky费尽心思收集九头蛇的资料，可惜线索不多，这个组织也许渗透的深，但行事极为小心低调，细节很少。<br/>
Bucky与同僚们反复调查也只是查到九头蛇幕后党首的代号——Hydra。<br/>
他也试着去找Crossbone，可这位枪手与他身后的组织一样，飘忽不定。就算肯花一大笔价钱雇佣，他也未必会接那笔生意。<br/>
初秋的时候苏格兰场得到了一个消息，上一任Hydra去世了，秋天的第一笔交易将由新任‘Hydra’接手。这是一笔规模颇为庞大的毒品交易，就在北海的一艘邮轮上。<br/>
英国以北的海峡总显得萧瑟，夏天刚一过海风就变得凉了。<br/>
缉毒小组派了几个人混入邮轮的杂技团，在晚宴时进行表演。Bucky自告奋勇加入杂技表演。他身手极为灵活，只在腰间绑一条细绳就能跳跃到吊灯之上，以几乎看不清的速度安装上监视器。接着他伸直双脚，动作优美的顺着钢绳跳回舞台。<br/>
底下的观众鼓掌叫好，有些热情澎湃的在呐喊。<br/>
Bucky轻轻扫过每一位观众，绿色眼睛显得明亮而镇静。如果他们得到的情报没有错，那么交易应该就在大厅里。<br/>
表演落幕的那一刹，他的组长Phillip摘下了他的领带夹。<br/>
那是时机成熟，可以动手的暗号。Bucky知道这意味着各路的小组已经埋伏完毕，只待把Hydra一网打尽。Bucky掏出了自己隐藏的很好的枪。<br/>
伪装的警察与伪装的九头蛇陷入激烈打斗。<br/>
九头蛇意识到这次也许会鸡飞蛋打，那么损失至少有几百万。加上有新任党首Hydra在，他们显然准备在非常充足，枪火很多。<br/>
Bucky在缉毒小组的射击本领很好。<br/>
他喜欢用手枪，就是最基本的左轮勃朗宁消音手枪。他迅速按倒了几个九头蛇的杂碎，可枪火实在是太多了，在支援到来之前缉毒小组有些喘不过气。<br/>
Bucky刚刚解决了眼前用枪指着他的人，就听见而后细小的风声。<br/>
他被偷袭了。Bucky知道这时候若他再回身抵挡，已经来不及。就在他要被身后的子弹穿透时，身侧有一声枪响。两枚子弹碰撞，掉落在地。有人上前干练的将偷袭者打倒。<br/>
Bucky回头。<br/>
他有一瞬间的晃神。他以为自己看见了Steve。<br/>
眼前的男人梳着一头利落的短发，发色是很纯粹的金。他高挑而壮实，一双眼睛是Bucky几乎认错的蓝色。两秒后Bucky意识到，只是人有相似。他们的蓝眼睛不太一样。<br/>
男人穿着深蓝色紧身的警方制服，却不是南苏格兰场的制服。<br/>
他对Bucky微微一笑，点头：“自己人。”<br/>
这次的围剿行动称得上成功。他们在邮轮上搜到了纯度很高的冰毒，虽然没有预期中的多。同时他们也逮捕了好几个九头蛇的党员。可惜的是，不知是不是火拼耽误了搜查，他们找遍了邮轮也没有找到党首Hydra的身影。没找到Hydra，更别提原本就行踪不定的Crossbone。九头蛇狡猾至极，跑了一个就等于放虎归山。<br/>
Bucky心中说不上是不是有淡淡的失落。<br/>
同事们聚在一起欢呼。<br/>
Phillip介绍了由伦敦北面加入支援的几个同事，其中就有金发碧眼，替Bucky挡开子弹的年轻人。他介绍自己为北苏格兰场扫毒组的队长；史蒂芬。<br/>
这位年轻人当上队长才不过一年时间，破了不少头疼的贩毒案，处事认真，人缘也佳。<br/>
这次Phillip带领下属要围堵Hydra，特意跟督察申请，将两方小队合并组织一个精英小队，全力对付棘手的九头蛇。<br/>
Phillip还表扬了Bucky的枪法以及其身手。并不是每一个警察都会自我牺牲到为了这天练习将近一月的杂技。Bucky年纪轻，身边的同事也都看好他。Dumdum一把揽过Bucky的肩膀，正在炫耀与Bucky一起练习扔酒瓶的趣事，突然发现Bucky手臂的一道伤痕。<br/>
“Bucky你受伤了。”Dumdum大惊小怪，指向稍微渗血的一道痕迹。<br/>
棕发青年低头看了一眼，不以为然。“不要紧，只是小伤。”一时之间他又被同事们围起来，好像他受的不是子弹刮过的皮外伤，而是多么致命的重伤。<br/>
Bucky心里想，若不是有人相救，可能现在他的确已经没命了。<br/>
他抬眼，看见史蒂芬正在与Phillip交谈。<br/>
史蒂芬的制服上沾着一些血污，头发也乱了，可是从侧面看，Bucky再次感觉到了熟悉感。他让Bucky想起Steve，淡然英俊，甚至他能想到他们慢条斯理，不卑不亢的说话语气。<br/>
等到Phillip拍拍史蒂芬的肩膀，去处理后续事宜，Bucky走出围成一小圈的同事群，来到史蒂芬面前。<br/>
史蒂芬远远看见Bucky，露出一个礼貌的微笑。<br/>
棕发的青年停在他面前，伸出手：“谢谢你救了我。我是Bucky Barnes。”<br/>
史蒂芬与Bucky握手：“是。南苏格兰场缉毒小组的新星。早有听闻。”他指指Bucky的手臂：“不要紧么，你的同事们好像都很紧张。”<br/>
Bucky将袖子拉长，遮盖住伤痕：“不过就是刮伤，不要紧。”<br/>
他的目光不经然掠过史蒂芬，这才发现到史蒂芬的脖子上也有一道血痕。这道血痕可比Bucky的要严重得多，甚至还在冒血珠。<br/>
Bucky有些意外，他想脖子上的这道伤应该比手臂上的疼许多，可史蒂芬没有表现出一星半点的不适。<br/>
若不是Bucky偶然看见，他完全都不会发现。<br/>
“你也受伤了。”Bucky指指史蒂芬的脖子。他感觉到一点愧疚，他不知道这伤是不是为了救自己时来的。他也不便追问。<br/>
史蒂芬一愣，伸出手指轻淡的碰了碰自己的伤口，随即似乎意识到了Bucky的担忧，安抚似的道：“也不过就是刮伤，也不要紧。”<br/>
他笑了笑，对Bucky眨眼。<br/>
后来北苏格兰场派来的几位警员加入了缉毒小组捕捉‘Hydra’计划，短期留在了南苏格兰场。史蒂芬与Bucky见面的次数就多了，两人几经合作也熟络起来。<br/>
Bucky意识到这位队长的确很是优秀，他做事情计划周详，凡事都会再三确认万无一失。他的主次也分得很清楚，进行任何任务都以目标为首要。<br/>
上一次他们共同捕抓Hydra，史蒂芬一度以为Hydra肯定插翅难飞了。<br/>
有一次Bucky叹息着对史蒂芬道：“若不是你分心去救我，也许我们就抓住Hydra了。你总是说什么都要以目标为首，以后再出现同样情况就别为我分心了。”<br/>
史蒂芬听Bucky这样说，而后笑笑，摇头：“这可不行。”<br/>
“为什么不行？”Bucky望着正在安排配枪编号的金发青年。<br/>
史蒂芬认真地说：“可能你自己没意识到，但是Bucky，每次出行动，不论是相貌还是身手，你总是最夺目耀眼的那个。总得有个人看着你，不然你就是个活靶子。”<br/>
Bucky有点恼怒。他一时分不清这算是赞扬还是委婉的贬斥。<br/>
谁也不想做活靶子，他更不想成为所谓的看守对象。<br/>
棕发青年抱起手臂，沉了脸色：“你这算是看不起我么？”<br/>
其实他这个问题有一些尖锐，也有一些蛮不讲理。<br/>
史蒂芬没有回答。他微微抬起眼，在武器室窗子下，对Bucky微笑。笑容可掬，阳光透过窗子，把史蒂芬笼罩在一片金色之中。<br/>
后来Bucky就坚持的跟史蒂芬在警局后的室内篮球场打了一架。<br/>
他们进行了一场搏击赛。Bucky没有进行过专业的训练，而史蒂芬显然是有的。尽管如此这场赛事还是持续一段时间才算分出胜负。<br/>
史蒂芬没想过Bucky只靠着打架的本能还有身手的灵活就能够如此快，狠，准。<br/>
当史蒂芬把Bucky压在篮球场的地上时，他的双臂撑在Bucky两边。<br/>
四目相对。<br/>
望着Bucky还是不大服气的样子，史蒂芬没有取笑他，只是温和的道：“你可以去查查。2012年的伦敦区自由搏击赛冠军是谁。”<br/>
英俊的金发青年一跃而起。<br/>
他在秋天阳光下微笑：“所以这一架我们打了整十分钟，算是我输了。”<br/>
自那之后，史蒂芬与Bucky就成为了出行任务的好搭档。</p><p>5<br/>
Bucky总是受伤。<br/>
上一次仅是手臂的一个刮伤。他虽然极力遮掩，可毕竟身上的伤痕瞒不住爱人Steve。Steve不会特意责备Bucky，他总是好脾气，温和而儒雅。<br/>
可他淡淡地难过的眼神总能让Bucky自觉惭愧。<br/>
这次Bucky又受伤了，比上一次严重的多。他的小腹被人用匕首划了一道很深的口子。Bucky自嘲的想，若自己是个女孩子，恐怕一辈子都不能穿比基尼泳衣了。他住了三天的院，留院观察。第一天晚上Steve就来了。<br/>
这几年Steve逐一接手家族的生意。Rogers是英国很大的贸易商，并且已经几代经营，根基深厚。这样的生意一般牵扯深远，支线也多，一开始上手并不容易，可Steve做事情就如他的一贯风格。不管是什么，无论喜不喜欢，只要他决心做的就一定全力以赴，认真对待。随着时间久了，他经营的得心应手，以往作为少年的棱角也稍微收敛。<br/>
Bucky已经很少见过Steve有什么情绪外露的时候了。<br/>
所以当举手投足总是绅士的，温柔的爱人一脸愠怒出现在眼前，Bucky颇为意外的瑟缩了一下。Steve穿着一件深蓝色的羊毛大衣。那也是Bucky与他一起挑选的。Bucky总喜欢让Steve穿上那些样式好看的衣服，他就像个十九世纪的英国贵族。<br/>
Steve僵硬的望着Bucky包扎好的伤口。<br/>
那里有浅浅渗血的粉红色。<br/>
“你知道当Dumdum通知我你进了医院的时候我有多害怕么？”Steve似乎在克制自己的愤怒。又也许是恐惧多于愤怒。“我当时连电话都几乎握不稳。”<br/>
Bucky挣扎着坐起来。<br/>
相比看起来整齐而优雅的Steve，自己一身病服，脸色也不好，真是十分狼狈。<br/>
他咧嘴露出一个笑容，满是歉意：“抱歉Steve，我知道你要飞去布拉格谈一笔合约。因为我，你还得调头飞回来。这怪我。”<br/>
“Bucky！”Steve的自制力倾塌已在边缘。金发的年轻人轻微的磨牙，将病床边的椅子拉开，双眼几乎喷火的望着Bucky小腹上的白色绷带。<br/>
“你不能再这样了。”<br/>
Bucky好像也没有多余力气维系笑容了。他抬手揉自己一团乱的棕色头发。<br/>
“不能怎么样？Steve，”Bucky望着爱人。“是不能再受伤了，还是不能当警察了？”<br/>
他的肚子有一些隐隐作痛。再过不久护士就该来换药了。<br/>
Steve深吸一口气，努力让自己变得心平气和，别在Bucky面前情绪失控。<br/>
“这不是你第一次受伤了。Buck，”Steve拾起Bucky的手，将骨节分明的漂亮手指放在嘴边轻轻亲吻。“这甚至都不是第二次，第三次。你不会永远都侥幸的，Buck。总有一天，总有一天……”<br/>
Steve不再言语。年轻人沉默下来，只是吻着Bucky的手指，极尽的小心与轻柔。<br/>
Bucky静静由Steve吻了一会。<br/>
Steve低着头，他只能看见金色发间一个小小的旋。<br/>
他轻声开口：“总有一天我可能会死的，是不是？”<br/>
Steve猛地抬起头。Bucky这才意识到不知何时Steve的眼眶居然有些泛红。<br/>
他见过许多面貌的Steve。初遇时的温和有礼，球场上意气风发的常胜队长。近几年他又见到了运筹帷幄的生意人。Steve依然温和，出发点也总是好的，虽然这份好多了一份无可避免的圆滑。这是他许多年的爱人，可他没有见过Steve红眼睛。<br/>
金发的年轻人不理解Bucky的沉静，Steve几乎是咬着牙说：“是，你有可能会死的。你想过吗？”<br/>
Bucky摸了摸Steve的下巴。Steve匆忙赶到医院还没来得及刮胡子，下颚有星星点点扎手的金色胡渣。他摩挲的很仔细，动作也很轻。<br/>
“我小时候很喜欢读圣经。我记得我最喜欢路加福音第六章第三十六行。它说‘我们要慈悲，就像我们的父慈悲一样’。”<br/>
Bucky低头，微笑了笑：“慈悲的人顺从主意。复仇的人注定要逆道而行。”<br/>
“Steve。”Bucky轻轻道：“如果我死了，或者找不回来了。不要等我。我们的一生很长。全没必要为了一个人失去做人的乐趣。”<br/>
Steve推开椅子，站了起来。<br/>
他狠狠盯着Bucky，也许是不能置信Bucky可以把生死看得这样淡。晚上病房里的灯稍显昏暗，Bucky的脸色在灯下苍白的能看见青色血管。<br/>
Steve将椅子推回原处，抓起大衣，转身一步不停的走出病房。<br/>
Bucky几乎要呼唤Steve的名字。<br/>
他有一点愕然，没有受伤的Steve反应比受伤的自己还要更甚。尤其近几年Steve能够很好的控制所有情绪，他没想过Steve真的会这样生气。也许是因为不管自己要什么，想做什么，Steve永远都在让步，包容，理解。<br/>
他望着合上的门发了一会呆，直到伤口从隐隐作痛到了不能忍受的程度。<br/>
Bucky低头看，血渍蔓延开来，白色纱布已经有一半以上都红了。<br/>
他不合时宜的想，就算自己真的不是个姑娘也不需要穿泳衣，以后做爱时Steve每次都将不可避免的看见这样一道伤，不知会不会煞风景。<br/>
想到这里Bucky又觉得索然无味。Steve都生气了，看都没看他一眼就走了。<br/>
护士小姐准时来给Bucky换药。换药不免会有一些疼，Bucky是个很能忍受疼痛的人。他能做到一声不吭，面不改色，还能跟护士小姐微笑。<br/>
当她将旧纱布放入消毒袋，与Bucky闲聊几句时，病房的门又开了。<br/>
Bucky抬眼，护士小姐回头。<br/>
Steve的大衣整齐的挂在手臂。他脸上没什么表情，用很稳的步子走到床边将椅子拉开。他的手里多了一袋东西，等放在床边的柜子上Bucky才发现是几样新鲜的水果。Steve一声不吭，拿起一个苹果走到水池洗好，又回到Bucky身边安静的削苹果皮。<br/>
在护士小姐啼笑皆非的目光下Bucky有一些莞尔。<br/>
“Steve，”Bucky睁大眼睛。“你不是生我的气了吗？”<br/>
Steve眼皮都没抬，只是淡淡说：“正在生。”<br/>
他的眼睛一片沉静，看不出什么波澜，可是Bucky发现Steve的脸微微发红。他将苹果削得很仔细，一点皮都不剩，还把苹果籽挖掉，切成小块，放到Bucky面前。<br/>
Bucky低头，乖巧的接受Steve的喂食，用塞满了苹果的嘟囔：“我的天，Steve，你怎么能连生气都这么完美——”<br/>
他想要多赞美几句哄爱人的开心，可惜没能说完。<br/>
在护士小姐捂嘴轻笑时，脸越发红的Steve往Bucky嘴中又塞了一块苹果。<br/>
Bucky品尝到了苹果香甜的味道，也用舌尖描绘了Steve的手指纹路。<br/>
在苏格兰场工作，受伤几乎是习以为常的事。谁都有精彩绝伦的故事，每个人都有一道或者很多道值得拿出来炫耀的伤疤。<br/>
这边Bucky刚好没多久，史蒂芬就替Dumdum挡了子弹，差一点就被击中。所幸他躲避的快，罪犯也没有百分之百瞄准，跟上次一样只是擦伤。自从上一次九头蛇被警方在北海扫荡，虽然没有动其根基，毕竟还是有威慑作用，这两个月的毒品交易少了很多。史蒂芬协助缉毒小队研究了多个捕捉Hydra的方案。<br/>
新任Hydra比上一任狡猾不少。自从上一次在游轮没有得手，他便人间蒸发一般，一点消息也无。<br/>
史蒂芬行事精明，手段高超，又是一位标准的金发碧眼白人帅哥，小队里的人都很喜欢他。与他合作次数最多的Bucky也因为上次篮球场的比试与他成为好搭档。<br/>
等史蒂芬的伤好，解开了绷带，一行人带他去吃饭。<br/>
酒足饭饱，结婚生子的早早回家，单身一族组团去唱歌。Steve刚好不在伦敦，他去了法国巴黎参加公司的某个开幕仪式。Bucky想了想，便一同随行。<br/>
他们原本已经有人半醉了。待到唱歌房两个钟头后，还清醒地居然只剩下史蒂芬还有Bucky。Bucky向来有节制，酒精几乎没有碰。<br/>
而史蒂芬大病初愈，也只喝了一些浓度不高的白葡萄酒。<br/>
同事们醉的七倒八歪，Bucky把Dumdum的手臂挪回沙发上，望着史蒂芬点歌。整个晚上这位金发队长都没有点歌，仅是坐在角落，微笑的听别人用力嘶吼。他是个很称职的听众，会给与欢呼和掌声，还会宴请酒水。<br/>
等他真的开口，Bucky才意识到，史蒂芬的声音可以拉的那么低，而且歌声非常非常好听。史蒂芬唱得是Simon &amp; Garfunkel的于1963年写的《寂静之声》。<br/>
Bucky低着头给Steve发短信。听见音乐前奏他抬头。<br/>
史蒂芬在昏暗的光线中唱得很缓慢。“Hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, Left its seeds while I was sleeping, and the vision that was planted in my brain. Still remains…Within the sound of silence.”<br/>
“In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of cobblestone, 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp, When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light, That split the night…and touched the sound of silence.”<br/>
金发的警官面上没有什么特别表情，眼睛在灯光下忽明忽灭，可是Bucky突然觉得也许眼前的这个男人不是第一次这样反复的唱一首如此悲伤的歌。<br/>
史蒂芬唱了最后一个音节，眼前出现了一支已经点燃的烟。<br/>
他抬头，望进Bucky绿色的眸子。<br/>
Bucky坐到他的身侧，直到史蒂芬结果烟头吸了一口，才平静道：“再过不久就要入冬了。秋天快结束了。”<br/>
史蒂芬微笑了笑：“我前几日才见警局后的枫树金黄如麦，今天经过时已经掉光了。”<br/>
歌曲结束。房间里只是反复回荡着一首缓慢的肖邦钢琴曲。<br/>
Bucky淡淡道：“我过去常觉得一年四季最悲伤的季节就是秋天。因为没有一个季节能像秋天这样让人亲眼见证凋零和枯死。听你唱歌才知道，原来歌声也能让人这么悲伤。”<br/>
史蒂芬吐出一个烟圈。他的轮廓在烟雾后看不真切。<br/>
隔了一会Bucky才听见那个略显低哑的声音。“Bucky。你身边有Steve。你不会真正明白什么是失去。”<br/>
“你不会知道有人心里好像安装了一架老旧的风琴，一直一直拉走调的曲子。曲子很难听，但是他不敢让它停下。因为停下后除了沉默，便什么都不剩了。”<br/>
不知道是不是白葡萄酒喝得多了，史蒂芬的话语间居然有了一点酒意。他平时除了工作，对自己的事提的不多。<br/>
Bucky知道他不是伦敦本地人，却不清楚他的家庭背景。<br/>
史蒂芬将一根烟很快吸完。<br/>
唱歌房里一时都是烟雾遮挡住视线，Bucky被烟弄得眼睛疼，低头去揉眼睛。<br/>
他隐约听见史蒂芬轻缓的道：“你说的对，Bucky，秋天是一年四季最悲伤的季节。秋天有盛开与衰败。开到荼靡花事了，没什么比得到再失去更悲伤了。”<br/>
Bucky没有回答。<br/>
茶几上还有一瓶没有开封的酒。他将酒瓶打开，给史蒂芬倒了一杯，又给自己倒了一杯。史蒂芬不知从哪里又摸到了烟。他递给Bucky一根，可是Bucky没有接。他们就这样抽烟喝酒，以完全与模范警务人员相反的行为度过了大半个晚上。<br/>
要是给Phillips知道了，估计能气得头顶冒烟。<br/>
给Steve知道也不行。Bucky靠近任何坏习惯他都能唠叨半天。<br/>
后半夜Bucky有些醉了。史蒂芬拿起麦克风又开始低声唱歌。<br/>
Bucky记得自己问了一句：“史蒂芬，你为什么要当警察？”他隐约听见史蒂芬低哑的回答，可惜他没有听清。<br/>
接着Bucky渐渐睡着了。半睡半醒间他意识到史蒂芬又唱了许久。<br/>
他不知道史蒂芬是不是原本就是这么容易感伤的人。又或者他其实是在悼念和告别。</p><p>6<br/>
缉毒小组合作多年的一个线人因吸毒过量死去了。<br/>
Karpov留下了一个六岁的小儿子，在儿子眼中他的父亲就是个英雄。他自己也数次说过，也就在儿子面前还需要维持点形象。缉毒小组一行人准备好食物与卡片，由Bucky给Karpov的小儿子送去。<br/>
英国到了秋末，天气总是奇差，阴雨绵绵。<br/>
Bucky走的时候忘了带伞，史蒂芬开车恰好经过街道上被雨浇湿的Bucky，感到有些哭笑不得。“上车吧。”史蒂芬将车停在路边。“我送你过去。”<br/>
Karpov住在郊区。房子的前院很大。他们到时已经能隐约看见月亮。他带着儿子租了其中一间房。房东太太领着男孩子开门，把人招呼到Karpov的房间，就转身忙别的了。<br/>
房间里没什么家具，只有一张桌子和简陋的床。床上铺满了照片，大都是Karpov抱着孩子，对镜头微笑。<br/>
史蒂芬站在角落。他并不认识Karpov。小组中与Karpov接触最多的是Bucky。他查过资料，Bucky总向Karpov打探九头蛇底下杀手Crossbone的行踪，可惜一直不得要领。<br/>
Bucky弯身，拾起一张相片。那大概是小孩三四岁大时，背景是一场冰球赛。Karpov带着棒球帽，一只手就能把儿子举起来。<br/>
Bucky将照片放下。<br/>
男孩子满眼的泪水望着两名警官，看起来既悲伤也惊恐。<br/>
Bucky低叹一口气，揉了揉他的头发。<br/>
他将孩子抱起来放到膝盖上，轻声说：“Karpov是我的好朋友。他总是帮我们，他是个英雄。”<br/>
他把一并带来的食物与卡片摆到孩子眼前。“这是警局叔叔们想给你的。我们都挑了很长时间，因为不知道你喜欢什么，所以每一样都买了一些。”<br/>
他又拿出了一本存折，将孩子的手摊开，放到他手中：“这是我想给你的。”<br/>
Karpov从未停止吸毒。他大概不会有什么抚恤金或者多余的积蓄。<br/>
孩子有些愣了，望着存折上的数字，声音颤抖着问：“为什么给我钱？”<br/>
Bucky摸摸孩子的脸蛋，他的语气也有沉淀的哀伤：“因为我想要谢谢他。谢谢他帮了我这么久。谢谢他还帮了我这一次。”<br/>
史蒂芬就站在门侧。他望向Bucky。<br/>
窗外传来雷声阵阵，看样子秋末的这场雨还要下许久。男孩子窝在Bucky的膝盖上，他还是在哭，哭着哭着当他累了，Bucky就会轻拍他的背，告诉他其实睡一会也没有关系。<br/>
不要觉得愧疚。<br/>
你的悲伤没法追逐你进梦里，可它总是能追上你。总是能。<br/>
Karpov临死前给Bucky捎了最后一个消息。<br/>
挪威的一个毒品帮派即将与九头蛇在初冬于北海，靠近伦敦北面的海峡进行一次大型毒品交易。自从上次被警方出其不意扫荡，Hydra不知所踪，九头蛇低调行事了很长一段时间。近两年九头蛇一直都在把北海的贩毒航线集中，警方推断这次的交易除了例行毒品之外，也许还会有一场两帮党首之间的谈判。<br/>
而挪威帮派的首领愿意铤而走险登陆伦敦，从挪威海运毒品过来，足表诚意。<br/>
Karpov猜九头蛇肯定很重视这次的交易，不仅极为保密，他听说从来踪迹成谜的杀手Crossbone也会现身，以保护进行谈判的首领Hydra。<br/>
史蒂芬仔细听了Bucky的汇报。<br/>
他微微皱了皱眉，将录音笔关闭。“Karpov的消息来源准确度有多少？如果他说的是真的，这是能把九头蛇一网打尽的机会，而且还能替挪威同僚除害。同理这次行动也会非常危险。”<br/>
Bucky没有眨眼，只是道：“为了保护线人我们素来不过问他们消息来源。”<br/>
史蒂芬一直保持微微皱眉的表情。<br/>
他又仔细听了一遍Karpov的话，最终将录音笔递还给Bucky。<br/>
金发的警队队长表情变得严肃：“Karpov把消息送出去，他就死了。不可谓死的不离奇。虽然其中可能有诈，我们也得玩下去。”<br/>
他望了望小队的成员，严肃中露出一点微笑：“都不晕船吧？我们又要出海了。”<br/>
黄昏时Bucky在泰晤士河畔与Steve分享一杯咖啡。Steve一开始的反应跟史蒂芬有一点像，他皱起了他好看的眉头。<br/>
区别是他的眉头一直没松开。<br/>
“有多危险？”Steve认真听完，认真地问，每次都是同样的问题。<br/>
Bucky靠着河畔的铁栏杆，对他金发的爱人眨眨眼：“跟上次一样危险？Steve，你知道我不能告诉你行动细节。那可是犯法的，我总不能知法犯法。”<br/>
Steve皱着眉头，看着Bucky，没有更多的反应，只是说：“你小腹的伤才好多久？留了那么长的一道疤痕。Bucky，你都不怕疼么？”<br/>
Bucky挑眉看Steve：“你是嫌弃我有疤痕了？”<br/>
Steve轻轻用拳头捶他。<br/>
金发的年轻人走上前，听着河声徐徐，将心尖的人抱入怀里。Bucky的身子总是暖的。不管什么天气，抱住Bucky就像抱住一个小小的奔放的火炉。他将爱人搂得很紧。<br/>
“Bucky，你知道我连对你绷着脸都无法持续太久。我只是希望你小心一些。你要时刻记住，就算你不怕死，可是我怕你死。就算你不怕受伤，但是我怕。”<br/>
Bucky被Steve收入怀抱中。<br/>
天色已经暗了。秋末的伦敦连落日最灿烂的一刻都见不到阳光。有的只是若有似无的雨滴，瓢泼如丝。<br/>
有雨落在眼睛里，Bucky敛了眼睛。他看见Steve头顶那个小小的旋。<br/>
他扬起嘴角，伸出手碰了碰Steve 的头发。<br/>
Bucky闭上眼睛。不知为何他想到了高中毕业时的Steve。受欢迎的橄榄球队队长，总是温和有礼的Steve学长，<br/>
他穿着拘谨的黑礼服，一步一步走到钢琴前，坐下弹奏那首《斯卡伯勒集市》。<br/>
Bucky记得他的侧脸，以及他金色的浓长的睫毛。他还未褪去全部稚嫩，还有一些紧张。他总说Bucky可以比他更适合面对群众，他说他更喜欢坐在树下绘画多一些。结果Bucky离经叛道走上了一条他们谁都没曾预料的路，而Steve渐渐学会了面对群众，他的一切都那么顺理成章，他就是镜后光明的，美好的那一面。<br/>
他在Steve臂弯中低声笑。“我当然会小心，punk。”<br/>
他抬起眼睛，绿色眸子倒影灰色的天。“你忘了吗，我还要报仇。我要找到Crossbone为我的父亲报仇。”<br/>
Bucky的笑容犹在，神色却变得认真起来。“我一定要完成这件事。Steve，你知道的，我为什么会去做警察。”<br/>
Steve轻微拧着他的眉头。<br/>
他们都知道，只有做警察，当Bucky用枪打死Crossbone，才能顺理成章，天经地义，合情合理。<br/>
Steve蓝色的眼睛微微一动：“Bucky，我说过。如果你只是想要杀死Crossbone我可以想办法——”<br/>
Bucky收起了笑容。他掂起脚尖吻了吻Steve的唇角。<br/>
他不需要也不想听Steve说完，因为不管Steve的提议是什么Bucky都会拒绝。<br/>
寻找Crossbone的过程中他已经用枪打过人，虽然都是九头蛇的犯罪分子，虽然都没有因此而死，可他毕竟双手已经染了血。这些血看不见，也洗不掉。他怎么能让Steve也沾上这些。Steve是光明干净的，就像他蓝色眼睛。<br/>
Bucky望着河面上浅浅的波纹，仿佛能听见不久后的浪潮声。<br/>
Karpov的消息很少会出错。<br/>
恩主，我请求神的这一次宽容，因将来我必还清。<br/>
（新约。马太福音 18:28）</p><p>7<br/>
苏格兰场的缉毒小组在十二月初再次出海。<br/>
这次行动分外谨慎，除了组员以及直系上司，其他同僚都全然不知。作案方针由Phillip和史蒂芬同时敲定，双方各带领AB一队，以便搜查及支援。另外由于这一次有两个黑手党出没，警方分成两队也避免分散注意力。<br/>
Bucky是Phillip的下属。从警校训练开始Phillip就一直很欣赏这个聪明勤奋的年轻人，一毕业就批准他的申请，直接拉到缉毒小队调查九头蛇以及其旗下人物。<br/>
按常理说Bucky自当是归属Phillip的A队。<br/>
小组一直安静的听着Phillip和史蒂芬部署计划，听到这里Bucky抬抬眼。<br/>
“我和史蒂芬一组吧。B组负责暗中剿敌。分辨毒品我不是最在行，枪法我还不错。”<br/>
史蒂芬那边也有几个南苏格兰场的成员，不过多数还是他从北苏格兰场带过来的同事。Bucky的主动要求虽然算是从Phillip小队的一点表示，是挺暖心的行为，Phillip还是有些意外。他望向史蒂芬。<br/>
史蒂芬将文件工整的在桌子上放好，微微一笑：“求之不得。”<br/>
若一切都顺利进行，这场围剿根本不该出什么差错。<br/>
两队人马在海港附近埋伏好，从凌晨三点多等到早上五点三十九分，意料之中的两艘快速游艇驶入港口。其中一艘刚一停船，甲板就上来了将近十人，又通过船上的升降梯运出一个大型箱子。看见箱子等同于一个信号，警方把武器准备好，开始行动。<br/>
甲板上的人望见警察惊慌失措，连忙掉头，另外一艘游艇也开船撤退，可速度毕竟还是不如警察快。AB两组分别上了不同的快艇，很快传来枪响。<br/>
他们的火力全开，一时间警察居然有点应付不来，按理说只有两艘艇，不该有这样的武器装备。Phillip负责指挥，他对自己的A小队很有信心。硬战当儿Phillip打开了B小队的通讯器，连接上史蒂芬。“你们那里怎么样，需要支援吗？”<br/>
史蒂芬很快回答，声音很冷静：“暂时不需。可别光顾着火拼，小心陷入圈套，你看看我们现在在哪？”<br/>
Phillip闻言四处一望，赫然发现不知何时两艘艇已经驶入了大海，看不见岸了。<br/>
糟糕，敌方抵抗得太强烈，Phillip一直在确认队员的无恙，没有意识到如果艇驶出海，也等同于断了警方的支援。<br/>
他给森田使了个眼色，森田会意替他指挥，Phillip独自一人准备好弹药，直接击败沿途的三人，走到船长房，将使舵的驾驶员撂倒。<br/>
那是个红发的年轻人，被击倒之前说了一串话，Phillip都听不懂。他猜他们这艘艇大概都是挪威过来的。<br/>
Phillip连接上史蒂芬的通讯，道：“我这里解决了，已经停档，你那边怎么样？你那艘艇上是不是都是九头蛇的人？听说Crossbone也在。你们要小心。”<br/>
通讯沙沙作响，似乎连接不佳。Phillip皱眉再追问两声，居然直接就断了。他正要再试图连接，便搜到了森田的呼叫，甲板上需要他。<br/>
双方激烈火拼持续了将近一个钟头。他们终于抓到了挪威帮派的毒枭。<br/>
那是个差不多六十岁的白人，一头白发，眼睛青灰。Phillip叫人给他上手铐，嘱咐小心点堤防他使炸。<br/>
森田等人从箱子里搜到了整箱的冰毒。这些冰毒足以够两艘艇上的人都进监狱。<br/>
Phillip四周望了望，看见另一艘快艇就在不远处。他打开通讯器，呼叫史蒂芬。<br/>
史蒂芬很快接通：“我们找到了足够他们坐一辈子牢的海洛因。”<br/>
Phillip闻言大喜，这算是成功非常的行动，看来Karpov的情报没有任何偏差。<br/>
他又问道：“我们抓到了挪威帮派的首领。你们抓到Hydra了吗？”<br/>
史蒂芬停了停，道：“不如你们过来看看。”<br/>
Phillip留了几个队员看守，将游艇开到另外一艘边上，上艇。甲板上就是洒落一地的海洛因，这个史蒂芬所形容的有些不同。应该是火拼时毒品包装被破坏，直接落在地上，像灰尘一样积满一层层。这是不能被当作证据的。<br/>
Phillip皱眉。<br/>
然后他发现，这艘艇上四处都是死人。这也没什么，双方都经过激烈的厮杀，谁都不会留情面。Phillip几乎是心惊胆跳得走过一具具尸体，一开始他感到雀跃，没有他们B组组员的脸孔。直到他沿着甲板走到尽头被炸毁的储存仓，那里几具尸体叠在一起，血肉模糊，偏还能看见脸。是B组的几个同事。<br/>
Phillip很快发现，他找不到史蒂芬，也没有见到Bucky。森田将船上的尸体翻了个遍，都没有见到Bucky。这时Phillip的通讯器响了。他接通。信号已经很差了，Phillip得很仔细才能听清。森田回头，然后他看见血色渐渐从森田脸上褪去。<br/>
“艇上有十公斤的海洛因，就踩在你们脚底下。拿不拿回去复命是你们的自由。另外一艘艇上的冰毒是送你们的礼物，我总不能让你们两手空空。挪威那边的人随便处置，伦敦这里比较教条，规矩也太多，我建议送回挪威让他们警方自己管。”<br/>
一贯的声音，平稳，低沉，就像史蒂芬的行事风格。森田一个箭步迈到Phillip身边。<br/>
两人对着通讯器面面相觑，好半天后Phillip才艰难的开口：“Bucky呢？他在哪？”<br/>
史蒂芬温和的道：“他跟我在一起。”<br/>
森田控制不住自己，抓起通讯器：“你这个杂种，混蛋！我们把你当兄弟！我们整个小组都那么相信你，甚至Dumdum把你当救命恩人！你把Bucky交出来！”<br/>
史蒂芬没有立刻回答。通讯器中有沙沙声，隔的更远了。<br/>
Phillip知道史蒂芬的位置正迅速离他们远去。他盘算着回到另一艘游艇，尽一切人力资源在周围的海域搜寻。如果把速度提升到极限，史蒂芬未必能领先他们多少。<br/>
史蒂芬似乎能读到他的想法，这时候轻轻开口了。<br/>
“你们整个小组大概只有Bucky一个人智商是够用的。他从一开始就没相信过我。即使到了今天，他还想逮捕我。”<br/>
史蒂芬顿了顿，又道：“今天这两艘游艇各安置了炸弹。爆炸的定时设置却不一样。你们脚下的那艘已经炸了。另外一艘的炸弹大概还有三十分钟会引爆。这三十分钟足够你们把游艇驶回码头，联系拆弹专家进行危机解除。这样的话，A组成员大部分都不会死。而且你们逮到了挪威大毒枭，是立了功。”<br/>
Phillip握着通讯器的手指颤抖起来。<br/>
他几乎握不住那个小小的机器了。史蒂芬的声音几乎听不见了。<br/>
他的语气很轻，没有任何起伏：“是要救其他所有人，还是用这三十分钟寻找Bucky一个，选择权在你。”<br/>
这压根就不是一个选择。<br/>
他大可以安装一个假的炸弹，然而他们谁都不会冒这个险。尤其是Phillip。他不能用整艘艇上成员的性命去换取一个救回Bucky的可能。<br/>
比如下一盘棋，总得有一颗弃子，才能保全盘平安。<br/>
“史蒂芬。”Phillip最后问了一句，虽然他已不确定史蒂芬的位置还能不能接收。“你是Hydra的人？”<br/>
森田正在往回跑，大声呼喊着要A组成员们赶紧四下找到炸弹位置。<br/>
史蒂芬不温不火的道：“你说错了。我不是Hydra的人。我是——”他笑了笑，通讯器这时候断了连接。<br/>
Phillip觉得脸上有一点冰凉。他抬起头，看见轻盈坠落的雪花。<br/>
史蒂芬将通讯器扔进海里。他伫立在甲板上。<br/>
游艇的速度很快，雪花吹打在他的面上。他穿的不多，还是轻便的警服，腰间套着手枪，甚至还没用过。金色头发上落的一些雪，史蒂芬浑然不觉。<br/>
他安静的观望海，不知在想什么，许久才回身。<br/>
九头蛇的属下恭恭敬敬的站立两排，个个西装革履，甚至比史蒂芬穿的还有派头。他沿着两行人走到甲板尽头。<br/>
地上捆着一个昏迷的棕发年轻人，紧闭着眼，身上有一些伤口，却不致命。<br/>
他的下属看样子并不喜欢Bucky，因为很快有人提议：“这个警察很难缠，也杀了我们不少人，差点毁了我们这艘接应的游艇。既然已经充作筹码，支开了其他警察，不如我们现在杀了他？”<br/>
史蒂芬没有直接回答。他若有所思地望着Bucky。“难缠？”<br/>
他听起来居然有一点笑意。<br/>
“可不是难缠么，你们不知道从他认识我起，他就一直在查我。”<br/>
史蒂芬蹲下来，轻碰了碰Bucky的头发，将落雪拂开。“本来这次行动Phillip想带他一组。他自己要求过来我这边，就是因为他根本不相信我是个警察。Karpov临死前的话他也没有全信，他今天之所以这么拼命完全是在赌。赌九头蛇这艘艇上会不会有Crossbone的踪影。”他把Bucky的乱发别到耳后，动作称得上轻柔。<br/>
Crossbone从队列中的末尾缓缓上前。他眯起眼睛看Bucky。跟他父亲长得并不像。<br/>
“他这条命还有用吗？”Crossbone问史蒂芬。<br/>
Bucky开枪打伤了他的好兄弟Miller。Miller掉入了 海里。他们没有时间去救Miller。Crossbone很想一枪打死Bucky，就像他当初杀死Bucky的父亲。<br/>
可是他不会这么做。九头蛇是个很有秩序地组织。秩序和服从是他们的核心理念。如果史蒂芬不开口，他们谁都不会上前作任何事。<br/>
史蒂芬似乎沉思了一下，才道：“有没有用不知道，可以先留着。”<br/>
有人点头。莎朗特工上前。Bucky的眼皮紧闭，可是眼珠一直在动，不知是药物令他做了恶梦，或是他根本就是在装做昏迷。<br/>
正如史蒂芬所言，Bucky很聪明，他们都不敢掉以轻心。她看着Bucky问：“不确定他是不是真的晕着。您有话问他？我们可以把他弄醒。”<br/>
史蒂芬却不着急。“就让他再睡一会吧。”<br/>
他轻声道。<br/>
Bucky浑身湿漉漉的，被落雪覆盖了一层，仿佛一尾任人宰割的被搁浅在岸的鱼。<br/>
史蒂芬抬眼，蓝色的眼深不见底。“怕他以后睡不着了。”<br/>
莎朗点头。“是，Hydra。”<br/>
海面上的风雪渐渐吹入城内，伦敦迎来了冬天的第一场雪。</p><p>8<br/>
他的房间有简单的家具布置。<br/>
有一张双人床，有办公桌和台灯，有床头柜。地上铺着羊毛地毯，墙上甚至有一扇很小的窗。能看见外面，却只有手掌那么宽的窗。<br/>
Bucky是在床上醒过来的。意识清醒时他的四肢酸软无力，显然被注射了药物。<br/>
他的睫毛抖动了许久，眼皮才睁开。眸子看见正上方的金发。<br/>
床在晃。<br/>
Hydra正在强暴他。Bucky身上一丝不挂，而Hydra只解开了裤子，露出性器，强硬进出Bucky被撕裂的肉穴。房间里除了床的吱呀晃动声很安静。Bucky的呼吸是无声的，Hydra的呼吸有条不紊。他注意到Bucky已经醒了，并没有停下动作。<br/>
他掰开Bucky的腿，进出的力气更大了一些。<br/>
空气中有淡淡的血腥味。<br/>
Hydra又抽插了一会，低头吻了吻Bucky的眼睛。他张口说话，语气比平时低缓。<br/>
“我八年前加入北苏格兰场警队，货真价实的当了八年的警察。你查我的背景资料是查不出来的。九头蛇的继承人他从来都是外养的，我一早就知道我需要个双重身份，我选了难度高收获大的警察。”<br/>
Bucky脸上没有任何表情。漂亮的绿眼睛望着不远处的窗。Hydra知道他已经在思考逃跑计划。Bucky总是敏锐的，聪明的，而且倔强。他的强暴已经持续了很长一段时间，Hydra却不觉疲累，甚至依然兴奋。他许久没有这样享受的性爱了。<br/>
他对某样东西似乎有偏执。史蒂芬又用唇蹭了蹭Bucky的睫毛。<br/>
他猛地一挺身，Bucky的脸色白了白，却不发一语。<br/>
“做警察的好处很多。黑白同吃。两方消息都灵通。我只需要适当给上司一些无关紧要的线索，破一些无关紧要的案子，就能扶摇直上的升职。另一个好处就是，我也能名正言顺的铲除对九头蛇有威胁性的帮派组织。”<br/>
Hydra若有所思：“我这八年所有的伤都是当警察所得。都是真枪实弹，为Dumdum挡枪也不是假的。这世界本来就是如此，想得到必须付出代价。我拼了命的对你们好，你们被我算计也算不得冤枉。”<br/>
Bucky终于转移了他的目光。绿色的眸子很浅，很淡，冷冷盯着Hydra。<br/>
他只问了一个问题。他问：“Crossbone的消息，是不是，假的？”<br/>
Hydra愣了一愣。他几乎感到意外了，在这样自身难保的时刻Bucky还惦念着找到Crossbone报仇。而Bucky这个问题又很聪明，他要解释Crossbone，就得把Karpov的死因全盘托出。他们纠缠在一张床上，Bucky全身赤裸，双腿被Hydra架着，承受Hydra并不算凶狠的撞击。<br/>
只是很深。每一次他都要进入到最深的地方。<br/>
“Crossbone在。但是我不会让你动他。他可是有价值的成员。至于Karpov，你都猜到了，还需要什么核实？”<br/>
Hydra顿了顿，微笑道：“你们南苏格兰场除了你，剩下的对我没有一丝怀疑。你偷偷跟踪我，调查我，也不找人帮个忙。不过你的做法是对的，Bucky，不然死的就不只是Karpov了。我一直想问，你什么时候开始怀疑我的？我这么像Steve，还以为你对我会感到亲近。”<br/>
Bucky只是冷冷的看Hydra，眼中没有其他情绪，只是轻蔑。<br/>
“你，不像，Steve。”他艰难的在Hydra抽插中说出一句完整的话。“Steve的眼睛，是，蓝天。而你，你只是个，变态。”<br/>
Hydra的反应相当平静。对于Bucky的轻视他看来并不太在乎。<br/>
他甚至颇为赞同。<br/>
金发的年轻党首苦笑：“是，两个人再像，毕竟还是两个不同人。”<br/>
他低头去吻Bucky的眼睛。Bucky试着移动手指，发现全无气力。他唯一能做的仅是闭上眼睛。Hydra将Bucky双腿打开。腿间夹杂了湿粘的液体。有些是血，有些是精液，有些是肠液。Hydra不再说话，动作渐渐加快。<br/>
他射在Bucky体内。他的家伙那么大，插的那么深，射的那么多，Hydra看见Bucky的紧闭的眼皮颤了颤，浑身都僵了。Hydra知道若Bucky有机会，他可能会杀死Crossbone，但他一定不会让自己轻易死去。<br/>
可惜他不会给Bucky这样的机会了。<br/>
Bucky是个漂亮的青年。他的皮肤很白，在出汗时全身呈现半透明的月白色。他有一双修长而肌肉均匀的腿，腿上毛发稀疏，近乎称得上秀气。Bucky的性器也很干净，若不是他有固定伴侣Steve，Hydra甚至要以为眼前的年轻人是个未经人事的处男。<br/>
他看起来纯洁的如一张纸。<br/>
Hydra把他的阴茎缓缓地，缓缓地从Bucky后穴抽出来。穴口无力收缩，流出过量的精液。他从柜角拿了几张纸巾，轻轻替Bucky擦拭他的大腿根。<br/>
Bucky睁开了他的眼睛。绿色的目光沉静而坚决。他说：“不要伤害Steve。”<br/>
Hydra望着他，轻微的点了点头。<br/>
Bucky的目光却像点燃了一般，有了漂亮的灿烂的火焰。<br/>
他一字一顿的对Hydra说。他说：“我要逃出去。”<br/>
Hydra将他的裤链拉上。<br/>
房间内没有镜子。他凭感觉松了松自己的衬衫领。他听见Bucky说的话，不受挑衅，不觉啼笑皆非，心中不知何故感到一阵悲伤。这世上有光明和黑暗两面，Steve与Bucky原本属于光明那面，他们都以为做了警察等于半只脚踏入黑暗。<br/>
其实他们不懂得还太多。美好总有上限，残酷与仇恨却可以无休无止。<br/>
他们太天真了。<br/>
远处有雷声。Hydra不打算全然禁闭Bucky。他的房间依旧有外面的空气流通，甚至能闻见冬雨的味道。只是不知在哪。<br/>
Hydra知道下次他再见到Bucky，就不再是眼前的漂亮的，倔强的，完美的年轻人了。<br/>
这有什么关系呢，他已经尝过了他的味道。彻彻底底，里里外外。<br/>
他没有再对Bucky点头，只是套上西装外套，出了房间。<br/>
要建立一个帝国需要从头开始，很艰难，很辛苦。要摧毁一个帝国则容易的多。<br/>
同样的道理，用在一个人身上，只需要周详的步骤。<br/>
他们长期 给Bucky注射药物，他的四肢永远都是无法动弹的。Hydra说留他一条命，可对Bucky算不上爱惜。久而久之九头蛇的人也知道，就算停止药物注射Bucky的双手双脚也算是废了。不过既然Hydra不松口，那么他们也不缺折磨一个人的药。<br/>
他们给Bucky找女人。各色各样的女人，Bucky动弹不得，挣扎不了，只能躺在床上被女人抚摸，轻吻。她们让他得到快感，让他的阴茎勃起，然后分开双腿接纳Bucky。Bucky憋红了脸，他从来不说话，从来都不说话。面前的施暴者是妙龄女子，甚至温软的花穴在吞吐他，他无法骂出声。他得时刻紧记自己是个男人。<br/>
他在女人体内射精。<br/>
她从他的身上爬下去。然后举起长针，刺入Bucky的尚未完全疲软的性器。他承受着强烈的刺痛，紧咬着唇不出声。他明白这是Hydra的展示，告诉他不管是快感或者痛楚，他都只有承受，因为赐予者只有一个人，就是Hydra他自己。<br/>
女人把长针缓缓抽出，弯身将Bucky的性器纳入嘴里，开始给他口交。<br/>
快感，疼痛，快感，疼痛，周而复始，反反复复，直到麻木。<br/>
不知何时起他面对女人再也硬不起来了。不管什么样的美丽女子，不管如何勾引挑逗，他的身体只是牢牢地记住了疼。<br/>
Bucky大部分时间闭着眼。小部分时间睁眼时总是望着窗外。他默默数着日子，已经被困了很长很长一段时间。他不知道自己在哪，他想Steve一定急疯了，气疯了，一定在四处找他。可惜他已经变成了这副手脚残废的鬼样子。他回想自己对Hydra说过，一定要逃出去。可他的手已经废了，就算给他一条康庄大道他却连爬，都爬不出去了。<br/>
他一直没再见过Hydra。<br/>
Bucky喜欢晴天。天清气爽，万里无云时，窗户外面的蓝色总让他想起Steve的眼睛。温柔的含笑的眼，望向Bucky总是无尽的包容还有情意。有时他怔怔望着天，都能从早上看到入夜，一句话也不说。有时一天都不会有人进来。<br/>
他活着，可像已经死了。<br/>
唯一一次当他开口说了话，当他有了一丝求饶的意味，也是在一个晴天。<br/>
他们给Bucky注射了毒品。<br/>
一个女特工站在角落，抱住双臂静静望着Bucky。他浑身无力无法动弹，尽管用了最大力气也只是颤动。于是他开口。他的嗓子太久没用了，既涩又哑，听来可怜。<br/>
他发着抖说两个字。他说：“请别。”<br/>
他漂亮眼睛的眼角有一点水光。<br/>
莎朗端详着Bucky。她知道固执的倔骨头Bucky为什么请求，她知道他眼角的水光为何。毒打折磨只能摧毁一个人的身体，他从来就不怕疼。他的阴茎已经被废了，还怕什么疼痛。可是毒品不一样。毒品会从内里毁掉一个人。会把人变得连狗都不如。<br/>
Bucky都知道的道理，Hydra自然懂。<br/>
他嘱咐过，语气温和的对莎朗说。“如果他请求了，就跟他说个好消息。他受了太多苦难，总得让他听点不一样的。”<br/>
说这话时Hydra正在下国际象棋。他很喜欢下棋，可是九头蛇里能与他对弈的人不多。久而久之Hydra只好跟自己下棋。<br/>
他们得到了挪威的毒品来源，垄断了挪威附近海峡的毒品交易渠道，九头蛇尊重，敬佩他们的党首。他还这么年轻，已经有了不小的成就。Hydra自己则显得十分淡然。<br/>
莎朗从他深蓝色的眼睛，根本看不出他想要什么。<br/>
于是她说，按照Hydra教她的。 “跟你上过床的女人，其中一个怀孕了。”<br/>
Bucky的眼珠怔住了。他迟缓的将目光移到莎朗身上。莎朗望着那一双绿色，色泽像极了她曾经有过的一条翡翠项链。真好看。她在心底感叹。<br/>
真可惜。<br/>
“Hydra说会让她把孩子生下来的。毕竟你不可能再留后了。他说若是个女孩，就叫她Natasha。若是个男孩，就叫他Steve。会让他从小跟在Crossbone身边，锻炼本领。”<br/>
然后就如Hydra所推断的，她终于看见Bucky眼角的水意流出了眼睛。<br/>
后来Bucky清醒地时候就不多了。他染上了重度毒瘾，总是需要海洛因注射。他醒时浑身如蚂蚁撕咬，既热又冷，总是冷汗涔涔。<br/>
他也不再漂亮了。没有人能在毒品的摧毁下留住美貌，Bucky亦然。他的白皮肤变得蜡黄，变得粗糙而松弛。他的头发很长了，一直没有人给他剪，毛糙如枯草。<br/>
莎朗每天都会来，她一点点亲眼见证了一个精致如玻璃娃娃的人，沦落今天的地步。<br/>
她想，若是当初按照Crossbone的意思，一枪打死Bucky，会不会对他来说仁慈多了。<br/>
Bucky一天只能维持十几分钟完全清醒地时刻。他总是抓紧机会贪婪的，憧憬的，绝望的望着窗口的一片蓝天。也许是夏天，也许是秋天，可是天色很美，非常美。<br/>
他已经有些记不清Steve的眼睛了，可是天的颜色他还能认出。<br/>
Hydra在一个早晨来到Bucky的房间。<br/>
早晨就是Bucky意识清醒地那几分钟，直到犯毒瘾为止。Hydra穿着一件休闲的毛衣和黑裤，看起来就像是个斯文的年轻人。金发在灰暗房间里很亮，很耀眼。<br/>
他对于Bucky如今的惨淡模样并不意外，也不嫌弃。<br/>
Hydra拉过一把椅子，坐在Bucky身旁，直直看进Bucky的眼睛。<br/>
他说：“你的女儿Natasha在今早出生了。很可爱，比一般婴孩小。遗传了妈妈的红发。”<br/>
Bucky缓慢的，艰难的开口。“史蒂芬。”<br/>
他叫了史蒂芬的名字，而不是Hydra。<br/>
Bucky转动绿色眼珠，干涩的道：“你若是还有一丁点喜欢过我，你若是曾拿我当过朋友，你就给我个痛快。杀了我。”<br/>
Hydra静了一下。<br/>
他低头，过了一会才轻声呢喃，仿佛自言自语。“……是。我早就该杀你了。”<br/>
金发蓝眼的年轻人注视Bucky，他的眸色很深，仿佛装载了许多年的沧桑遗憾。<br/>
“我知道你想死。你也该死。为什么该死的人不死，该活着的人却死的那么早。”<br/>
他最后的几个音节是咬着牙说的，他似乎有了一些恨意。Hydra从口袋中拿出一张相片，举到Bucky面前。那是刚照不久的相片，上面有个刚出生的小女孩。通体雪白，发色火红，漂亮耀眼，看着就招人喜爱。<br/>
Bucky的绿眼睛一下就湿了。他没有见过这小婴儿可是他能感觉到，他隔着相片就能感觉到这是他的女儿。他的女儿。骨肉相连的女儿。<br/>
他没法见到他的女儿，他也不能抱抱她。他希望她知道自己有爸爸却又害怕她发现自己这个废人。Bucky想起莎朗曾说过，九头蛇会把孩子养大，跟在Crossbone身边。他们要让她在仇人身边长大，为仇人效力。<br/>
她刚出生什么都不懂，就已经毁了。<br/>
有眼泪从Bucky的眼中往外流。豆大的泪珠很亮。也许眼泪是新鲜的，因为流的少，所以还那么晶莹明亮，就像曾经Bucky这个人。<br/>
Hydra沉默的凝望着Bucky无声哭泣。<br/>
他一直都盯着Bucky的眼睛，将那一抹翠绿色全然印进心底。他没有阻止，也没再多言。他站起来走到不远处的书桌。那里有一个水壶。Hydra将水壶拿起，烧了一壶热水。<br/>
他回到Bucky身边，在长久的沉默后，终于道：“在我还是史蒂芬的时候，我就不忍心你的眼睛露出一点不开心。就算是刚才，Bucky，看到你的眼睛流泪我还是会可怜。你有一双太漂亮的眼睛，你的确配得上它们，可也不只有你配得上这双绿眼睛。”<br/>
他把水壶的盖子打开。Bucky像是意识到了Hydra想做什么。他没有尖叫也没有哀求。<br/>
疼痛是他所能忍受的。<br/>
Hydra将开水倒入Bucky的眼睛。房间内传来令人作呕的‘嗞嗞’声，那是血肉模糊的声音。Bucky紧握双拳，但已控制不住自己的惨叫声。他什么都看不见了，疼得发狂，眼前一片血红，他发疯的尖叫，然后Hydra用小刀割下了Bucky的舌头。<br/>
翠绿色的眸子被滚烫的水浇得变形，嘴巴溢满了血。<br/>
Hydra知道，Bucky已经毁了。不。Bucky总是美好的。眼前的这具可怖的肉体已经称不上是Bucky了。<br/>
Bucky居然还没有昏过去。他停止了尖叫，他也叫不出声了，只是粗粗的喘着气。<br/>
Hydra坐回椅子上，默然的望着Bucky，淡淡的道：“有一个故事，很短，不长，我想说给你听。”<br/>
“我在被父亲找到之前流落街头，曾经去过伦敦郊区的一所孤儿院。我小时候很瘦，总是被人欺负。在孤儿院里因为年纪大，体弱多病，院长和孤儿都排斥我。只有一个七岁的孩子。只有他会在我被揍之后，蹦蹦跳跳来到我身边，递给我干净的毛巾。我记得有一次我被院长罚禁闭三天。三天没有食物也没有水。那时候是秋末，我又冷又饿，我觉得我就快死了。直到他砸开了窗子，带了一盘冰冷的通心粉给我。他自己发烧了都不知道，还想着要给我带吃的。”<br/>
Hydra轻轻抚上Bucky的头发。“那是我吃过最好吃的东西。”<br/>
“那时我就告诉自己。James是我的天使。被领养时我发誓我要回去，我要把我的天使接走。我要他永远不再过孤儿的生活，他相信上帝，我就要送他一片天堂。”<br/>
他揪住Bucky的头发。<br/>
Hydra笑了笑，尽管这一丝笑没有抵达眼底。“我只走了一个星期就回去接他了。只有一个星期。只有七天。那座孤儿院就被烧成灰烬，所有的孤儿都死了。无一幸免。我的James， 他死了。”<br/>
“我为什么要选择做警察？因为我知道当初的火灾有警方的份。不知道是哪个大人物犯的过错，居然能跟警方一起，把当年的资料全部销毁，逍遥法外。我查了很久，我用尽了所有的人力，终于查出了那个人；George Barnes，金融大亨，前军火商。所以我叫Crossbone杀了他。”<br/>
Hydra轻轻道：“Bucky。你真的很像James。你们有一样的棕色头发，灿烂笑容。还有那双绿色眼睛。漂亮的，夺目的，绿色眼睛。我看着时常会想，如果不是George Barnes，如果不是警方与他的失误，我的James就不会死。”<br/>
“我的James他也会长大。就跟你差不多大。”<br/>
有时候我闭上眼，我在睡梦中，我还能依稀看见清晨那条安安静静的石板路，我还能听见他虔诚的背诵圣经。我还能看见我的画板上，那个单纯的笑脸。<br/>
床上的Bucky开始剧烈颤动。他的动作猛烈的几乎抬起的手脚。他的喉咙发出被血呛住的声音，断续嘶哑。他吐出几口血又努力的发声，像一个努力学话的孩子。Hydra静静望着Bucky。从他见到Bucky第一眼起，他就在恨。<br/>
George Barnes害死了James。<br/>
可他的儿子。他的当上了警察的好儿子，居然跟James那么像。<br/>
他怎么能允许他好好活着。<br/>
Hydra安抚的揉揉Bucky的头发。他告诉Bucky不需要这么激动，最起码他知道了事实的全部真相。他认真地，仔细地，从头到脚看了Bucky一遍。<br/>
他花了很长一段时间。长的不可思议。<br/>
然后Hydra将Bucky的手指一根一根掰开，将Natasha的相片放在Bucky手心。<br/>
Hydra最后低头，温柔的吻上Bucky萎缩的眼皮。<br/>
“你终于不再像James了。”</p><p>我知道你不想活了。这样子活着的确没什么意思。我也不是残忍的人，我成全你。但我不会杀你。我送你最后一个礼物。</p><p>我让你见Steve最后一面。</p><p> </p><p>待续。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 请不要轻言复仇 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尾声</p><p>9<br/>
警方在围剿一次军火交易中意外发现了重伤的九头蛇杀手Crossbone。<br/>
不知Crossbone发生了什么，找到他时他双目被毁，舌头被割掉了，四肢也残废了，躺在地上全然是个不能动弹的废人。自从上次围捕九头蛇未果，这是第一次见到九头蛇底下Crossbone的踪迹，立刻将濒死的人送到医院急救。<br/>
医生在Crossbone的血液样本体检出了大量毒品因子。<br/>
他就算是救得活，也彻底废了。<br/>
加护病房不是能轻易进出的地方。医院不建议，更别提房门外还有警方派人看守。可如果花上足够的金钱，调动足够的人脉，拥有足够的理由，一个人可以去世界上任何地方。<br/>
更何况只是市中心的一家医院的一间房间。<br/>
门被推开，一双皮鞋迈着不急不缓的步伐走到床边。<br/>
床头的仪器计量着心跳频率，很缓，但是依旧在跳动。Steve穿着Bucky替他选的深蓝色大衣。他看起来变化并不大，但是细心的人能注意到他不再干净的下颚满是胡渣，能看见他蓝色的眼睛眼眶通红。<br/>
Steve注视着床上的人；那已经不能算是人了。他见过Crossbone的照片，虽然轮廓犹在，可眼睛已经彻底毁了，舌头也被割了，四肢也废了。听见警方捕获Crossbone之后他曾欣喜若狂。<br/>
他找遍了整个欧洲，动用了家族的所有人脉，只能追逐九头蛇的影子。<br/>
他不知道九头蛇把他的Bucky藏到哪里了。<br/>
也许已经死在海里了。<br/>
可Crossbone显然也不能再提供任何线索了。他苟延残喘的苟活着，而Bucky为了找他生死不明。Steve的目光冰冷。他蓝色的目光曾是暖的，是温和的，他从来没法体会Bucky所说的血仇。他不懂什么叫刻骨的恨。<br/>
现在他都懂了。<br/>
“你会不会觉得很痛苦？这样活着，还不如死了。你早就该死了。Crossbone。”<br/>
Steve淡淡道。他没有任何狰狞的表情，只是语气平淡而冰冷。<br/>
“Bucky曾告诉我，他最大的愿望是为George报仇。为了这个愿望我眼睁睁的看着他放弃学业，背弃光明，转身投入黑暗。为了这个愿望我的Bucky现在他下落不明，我找不到他。我走遍了这么多地方都找不到他。”<br/>
Crossbone似乎醒着。他的嘴中插着呼吸器，没办法说话，可是他激烈的颤动起来，不复存在的眼睛纠结着，那两片肉不断的拉动，情绪非常激动。<br/>
Steve轻轻道：“知道我最大的愿望是什么吗？”<br/>
Steve闭上眼。他看见了阳光，草坪，初秋温暖的微风，还有眼前捡起自己素描的棕发少年。他看见了毕业前夕走廊里那个眉目含笑的少年，他看见月光下为自己缓缓绽放的Bucky。角落有融尽的蜡烛，桌子上有不曾动过的生日蛋糕。他看见一只漂亮的，骨节分明的手摩挲自己的下巴，他听见轻喃声。今晚是我的生日。我不能再等了，再等你就会被别人抢走的。我希望能在我的生日，贪婪的要求一个太美好的生日礼物。我要对你告白。<br/>
Steve睁开了蓝眼睛。他说：“我要给Bucky他想要的一切。”<br/>
包括复仇。<br/>
Steve静静望着颤动的Crossbone，目光没有温度。他不知道Bucky死了还是活着。但只要九头蛇还在，他就会倾尽全力，一直找，一直找。他要把Bucky找回来，哪怕只是一具尸体，哪怕只剩一捧骨灰。他会告诉Bucky，他替他完成了愿望。<br/>
他会告诉Bucky，他爱他。就算他只是一具尸体，就算他只剩一捧骨灰。<br/>
床上的Crossbone挣扎的更为剧烈。<br/>
Steve掏出消音手枪，拉开保险拴上了膛，而后，对准了Crossbone的眉心。</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>